Lego Johnny Storm: The Original Adventures
Lego Johnny Storm: The Original Adventures is a Lego themed action adventure video game. The game recreates the moments and story lines of the five Johnny Storm films. The games closely follows the stories of the original films, though many elements have been altered to be more family friendly or provide comic relief. Gameplay While following the story lines of all the five original movies, the game has modified the stories to fit into subsections, either five or six, for each film. The game has a free roaming over world area that is itself filled with enemies to fight and different puzzles, and the actual missions are accessed through these free roaming over worlds, which are divided based on the film. Along with having different puzzles and collectable items scattered throughout the over world, in many different specific areas, the player can engage in fighting numerous enemies on the over world. The player controls two changeable characters who travel through the over world on foot, though the player has the option to fast transport themselves to areas on a map that they have already visited. In the whole game, the player must collect vast amounts of studs, which function as currency for the player to buy characters, items, vehicles, etc. Along with being able to play with a vast number of characters, the player can also create their own character as well, and many characters also have special abilities that are needed to unlock certain areas. The player can interact with different items in their environment, and can build items out of bricks. The game relies heavily on action, fighting enemies, collecting items and studs and solving puzzles, and their are also different game modes outside of the story line that can be accessed as well. Missions Raiders of the Covenant Idol * Jungles of China * Tripoli Skirmish * Bazaar Street Fight * Desert Battle and Camp Escape * Plane Fight and Car Chase * Showdown in Giza Thunder in the Orient * Raid and Battle of Singapore * Ambush in Delhi and Jungle Battle * Fighting to the Palace * Chinese Jungle Skirmish and Escape from the Palace * Fighting in the Chinese Jungles * Showdown at the Bridge Great Crusade * Mexico Chase and Ship Escape * London Chase and Fighting in Palestine * Escape from Castle and Fighting in Forests and Village * Escape from Train and Fighting in Forests * Fighting in Desert Camp, then Battle in Palestine * Entering the Temple and Showdown in Nazareth Crystal Kingdom * Skirmishes in Chinese Camps and Desert * Fighting for the Village and Escaping the Camp * Battle in the Deserts * Battle for Atlantis * Showdown in the Temple Sword of Kings * Fighting in Hatay and Raid in Istanbul * Escape from London Library * Fighting In Desert and Villages * Battle for Algiers Outskirts * Fighting in Irish Ruins and Showdown in the Tomb Characters * Johnny Storm ** Johnny Storm (Tropic) ** Johnny Storm (Soldier) ** Johnny Storm (Temple) ** Johnny Storm (Desert) ** Johnny Storm (Gunner) ** Johnny Storm (Officer) ** Johnny Storm (Soviet) ** Johnny Storm (Professor) ** Johnny Storm (Aged) ** Johnny Storm (Young) * Samuel Sanisten ** Samuel Sanisten (Suit) ** Samuel Sanisten (Grail) * Heinrich ** Heinrich (Tropic) ** Heinrich (Gunner) * Elsa Linse ** Elsa Linse (College) ** Elsa Linse (Soldier) * Jonathan Kilroy ** Jonathan Kilroy (Young) * Dimitri Makarov ** Dimitri Makarov (Suit) * Erich Vogel ** Erich Vogel (Library) * Karl von Schrader * Kenjiro Mitsurugi * Harry Cane * Vasiliy ** Vasiliy (Soviet) * Ling * Chiharu Shiyumaki * Kimidira ** Kimidira (Wolf) * El-Hisiri * Chin-Hen * Sahir * Colonel Mihtker * Rajesh Himachal ** Rajesh Himachal (Delhi) * Colonel Reiser * Hanna Kohler * Colonel Tanya Korova * Colonel Schiller * Colonel Simonov * Grail Knight * Simon Lindsey * Captain Sun Liu * Captain Han Li * Marine Batiste * Captain Stahl * Captain Shimizu * Captain Kriegler * Captain Koslov * Captain Mevchenko * Halid * Mi Yin * Garrett * Storm * German Solder ** German Soldier (Desert) * German Gunner ** German Gunner (Desert) * German Officer * German Heavy * German Mechanic * German Pilot * Bazaar Bandit * Bazaar Gunner * Bazaar Swordsman * Enemy Spy * Chinese Bandit * Arabian Warrior * Chinese Soldier * Japanese Soldier * Japanese Gunner * Japanese Officer * Singapore Rebel * Indian Brute * Indian Bandit * Indian Gunner * Street Thug * Labor Driver * Ninja * British Soldier * British Officer * Waiter * Russian Soldier * Cruciform Guardian * Soviet Soldier * Soviet Tanker * Chinese Red * Millennium Operative * French Soldier Vehicles * Horse * Jeep * Staff Car * Truck * Gunner Jeep * Half Track * German Tank * Soviet Tank Modes Gun Battle Temple Raider Trivia Category:Cimil's Lego Category:Games